soundvoltexfandomcom-20200215-history
Chou chou kou soku de mae sai soku!!! Speed star Kanade
Lyrics None yet. Song Connections / Remixes * Just before the speed-up to 999 BPM, the "Blastix Riotz" soundbite from Blastix Riotz can be heard. ** The respective charts during that section are also taken from Blastix Riotz. * An alternate edit of 超☆超☆光☆速☆出☆前☆最☆速!!! スピード★スター★かなで, titled 超☆超☆光☆速☆出☆前☆最☆速!!! スピード★スター★かなで（ライオット超光速参戦もあるよ ver,）, was played live at the EDP×SOUND VOLTEX FLOOR ANTHEM 2017 event. This version is credited to かめりあ as "Bang Riot" feat. ななひら. Trivia * 超☆超☆光☆速☆出☆前☆最☆速!!! スピード★スター★かなで is one of the "Excellence Award" songs of The 6th KAC Original Song Contest (The 6th KAC オリジナル楽曲コンテスト). It was added to SOUND VOLTEX IV HEAVENLY HAVEN on March 17th, 2017. * RIOT DESTRUDO and Kanade Yamashina appear on 超☆超☆光☆速☆出☆前☆最☆速!!! スピード★スター★かなで's jackets. * 超☆超☆光☆速☆出☆前☆最☆速!!! スピード★スター★かなで speeds up to the highest BPM of any SOUND VOLTEX song to date, at 999 BPM. ** It holds the record for the second highest BPM at any point in all BEMANI games, only surpassed by Tohoku EVOLVED's 1020 BPM from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ** It also has the second greatest BPM range of any BEMANI song, with a peak low BPM-peak high BPM difference of 969 BPM, just behind Tohoku EVOLVED's 977.5 BPM. ** However, 侍Annihilate!! still has the highest constant BPM of any SOUND VOLTEX song, at 500 BPM. ** 超☆超☆光☆速☆出☆前☆最☆速!!! スピード★スター★かなで's charts all contain a long leftward VOL-R path before the 999 BPM section, which allows players to lower their HI-SPEED mid-song without breaking combo. * As said in 超☆超☆光☆速☆出☆前☆最☆速!!! スピード★スター★かなで's comments, this marks the first time that SOUND VOLTEX character Kanade is directly mentioned in a song title. Song Production Information Camellia Thank you for the adoption! I'm sorry. I am making trouble once again. Camellia here. Long time ago I thought that "Speed star Kanade" was a good title and I wrote it in my idea notebook. I think putting the "Kanade" name there was a bit stupid but I was sleepy... In the meanwhile, there was an announcement from the vocal division of the "BEMANI FACE CONTEST" held in March 2016 where nanahira won the wonderful (?) "Kanade Award" (?), a special participation prize. That being said, I had no choice but had to give this idea a chance. So I decided to go on with it. As you can expect from its title (bad prediction), speed (it is about the speed) and stars (it is about the stars), I made a tremendously fast song. Speaking of ridiculously fast, yeah, it is speedcore! Speedcore, of course, is fast...! Since I planned this to be a denpa song, vocals will be sang by Kanade Award-winner nanahira! It is really ridiculously fast so please follow me firmly. I wrote a lot there but I look forward to meet you again this year. Please be safe. nanahira Thank you for this adoption. nanahira here, again in charge of vocals. Finally, Kanade's name made it to the title of a song. If you forgive Kanade you can forgive me too. Kanade, I am indebted to you forever. I would like to meet you someday. As Camellia carefully explained the song, you can very much guess what is this. I was still able to happily sing it even if the song ran at outrageous speed! My favorite speech is the blackmasked one heard after the build-up. You may not able to listen to it but I would be glad if you are able to pay attention. Well then everyone, take care of speeding! Unlock Requirements To be added. Difficulty Statistics Category:Songs Category:Heavenly Haven Songs